Un amour dans la nuit
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: un jeune homme marche, il va devoir affronter le regard le plus inquisiteur qui soit, celui de l'autre....


**_Disclam_er** : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, donc si je suis ce résonnement je ne m'appartiens pas non plus donc je vais sauter du pont adieu (lol).**

**_Genre_ : pour une fois ce n'est pas une deathfic moi qui est l'habitude de faire des one shot mortuaire. Disons que celui-ci est tristounet au début et happy à la fin..**

**_Couple_ : yaoi, hahem, je sais pas si ce couple va vous plaire mais persos aucun couples ne me dérange que ce soir du 1x4, 1x5, 2x4, 2x5 ou bien plus encore. Donc voilà vous verrez le couple au fur et à mesure.**

**PS : un début de lémon vous attend bienvenue les obsédées sexuelles lol**

**Reviews ça serait bien…Enjoy it.**

Un jeune homme marche dans la nuit. Bruine tombante, à la bouche, cigarette fumante. Il rentre à sa planque où il va devoir affronter le regard le plus inquisiteur qui soit. Le regard d'un homme qui ne peut concevoir l'amour entre personne du même sexe. Un homme pour qui la tolérance n'est qu'un mot sans aucun sens.

Le garçon qui marche vers son bourreau, c'est Quatre Raberba Winner, jeune homme issue d'une famille riche aux valeurs strictes et fondamentales.

Jeune héritier déchu par son père pacifiste ne comprenant pas l'entrée en guerre de son fils pour rétablir une paix durable. Héritier rejeté par son attirance envers les hommes. Jeune homme apparemment calme et résolu mais intérieurement rebelle qui ne veut se soumettre à ses obligations maritales futures avec une femme qu'il n'aime pas et n'aimera probablement jamais.

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, c'est celle d'un homme ayant mûrit trop vite, un jeune homme ayant comprit qu'aimer en des temps aussi dur c'est mourir à petit feu, ayant comprit aussi que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est qu'un immense champ de bataille où les sentiments sont le moteur d'une humanité irrationnelle et belliqueuse….

Le jeune blond marche lentement, monte les escaliers qui mènent à la porte d'entrée de la vielle bâtisse reculée et en partie délabrée. Il ouvre la porte, cette dernière grince mais il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se déchausse, pose sa veste sur un vieux porte manteau bancale et poussiéreux. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la chambre qu'il partage avec l'homme qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Il s'arrête devant la porte et hésite un long moment entre pénétrer dans la chambre et affronter son regard et s'enfuir comme un lâche. Pour Quatre, il n' y a pas photo, il ne pourrait pas abandonner son meilleur ami Duo et les autres.

Il entre dans la chambre, referme la porte. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait, son « frère d'arme » ne dormait pas, il tapait probablement le rapport de leur dernière mission. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son ami ne lui reparle pas de l'aveu enflammé qu'il lui avait fait il y a quelques heures de cela.

Quatre s'assoit sur le bord du lit deux places. Il essaie de se faire discret mais il tente de sonder l'esprit de son ami tout en étant le plus silencieux possible.

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser fouiner dans ma tête tu te trompes Quatre !

Déclara le jeune homme assit sur une chaise face son ordinateur portable.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune blond qui se leva pour sortir.

Ne t'échappes pas comme ça, il faut qu'on parle ! affirma l'ami du blond.

Il se leva et se retourna pour regarder le jeune héritier qui lui tournait le dos et qui baissait la tête.

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire…déclara Quatre.

Et moi je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup à dire. Assis sur le lit qu'on parle !

Quatre s'exécuta, toujours tête basse. Il se posa en tailleur et attendit. Son ami se posa en face de lui et le regarda.

Je ..tout à l'heure…je me suis emporté. J'aurais pas du te repousser comme ça, c'était pas dans mes intentions.

Tu as bien fais. Tu n'aimes pas les garçons, je comprends. Fallait bien que quelqu'un me remette les idées en place.

Heero sembla hésiter à continuer de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Tu sais, je t'ai insulter et rejeté mais…commença Heero

Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire encore que ça va à l'encontre de tes principes moraux d'avoir un coéquipier homo ? Que tu te sens objet de convoitise et que ça t'écoeure ? Que tu te sens sale et honteux d'être désiré et aimé passionnément par « un frère d'arme » comme tu te plais à nous appeler ? Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens, si tu étouffais chaque soir qui se fait, les sanglots incontrôlables qui secouent mon corps, tu ne m'aurais pas rejeté de la sorte ! Cracha Quatre.

Quatre se leva, furieux et triste à la fois, se dirigea vers la porte et voulu sortir mais une main sur l'épaule le tira en arrière et le jeta sur le lit. La porte se referma dans un bruit sec.

Mais écoute mois un peu ! Je t'ai refoulé, repousser, appel ça comme tu veux mais jamais je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas les hommes, jamais je me suis sentis honteux d'être aimé par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! s'exclama Heero.

Tout était dit. Les paroles du soldat parfait étaient sorties d'une traite et Heero, qui devint rouge de honte, préféra retourner vers son ordinateur afin de finir de taper le rapport. Il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent que Quatre était au courant que lui aussi l'aimait. Quatre n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous et depuis 1 an, Quatre nourrissait des sentiments d'une intensité impressionnante à l'égard de Heero. Pourtant ce dernier était aussi gracieux qu'une porte de prison, il semblait dénué de sentiments en apparence mais à l'intérieur, il était un brasier incandescent qui se consumait peu à peu.

Quatre reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers son soldat parfait qui savait maintenant capable d'aimer. Il se posa derrière lui et mit ses mains que les épaules du soldat parfait. Ce dernier frissonna et se leva pour faire face à Quatre.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rejeté tout à l'heure alors que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ? Demanda calmement Quatre.

Je…j'avais peur. Je n'avais j jamais été témoin d'un geste d'affection de la part de quelqu'un envers moi et le fait que ce soit un homme me fit peur aussi. Répondit Heero

Et maintenant ça va mieux ? Questionna le blond.

Oui je pense que ça va aller mais c'est nouveau pour moi. Déclara Heero.

Quatre se rapprocha de Heero. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il l'avait désiré tout ce temps. Le blond noua les du japonais à sa taille qui ne gougea pas, un peu intimidé et Quatre se colla au soldat parfait, les bras noué au cou de ce dernier.

Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rouge et bien dessinées de son amour. Quatre recommença mais plus passionnément. Heero ferma les yeux, dégusta ce baiser, ce contact si doux qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. L'héritier tenta une entrée avec sa langue légère, Heero comprit qu'il fallait entre ouvrir la bouche. Leur langue s'entrelacèrent, s'éloignaient pour mieux se rapprocher ensuite. Le désir monta en chacun des deux amoureux.

Ils rompirent le baiser à regret et se dirigèrent sur le lit. Quatre plaça Heero sous lui de manière à le laisser savourer ce moment. Heero savait très bien où Quatre voulait en venir, ça serait sa première fois et il la ferait avec son tenshi.

Quatre se plaça entre les jambes de son aimé et se pressa contre lui, ce qu'il fit arracher un léger gémissement de la part du soldat parfait qui semblait ne plus être aussi sur de lui.

Le jeune blond sourit à ce gémissement, sur des sensations qu'il prodiguait à son aimant. Quatre laissa ses mains parcourirent le torse musclé et imberbe d'Heero qui se laissa faire, dégustant cet instant magique. L'héritier intima à Heero de se cambrer afin qu'il lui enlève son tee shirt. Heero s'exécuta et fit de même avec ce lui de Quatre. Quand ce dernier commença à descendre ses mains vers le bas ventre d'Heero, celui-ci l'arrêta net.

Qu'est ce qui a ? j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? demande à la hâte le blond

Non non c'est très bien mais je me sens pas encore prêt, c'est tout nouveau pour moi…répondit Heero visiblement honteux.

Je comprends mais ne baisse pas les yeux , ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui est voulu aller trop vite, excuse moi…déclara Quatre

Non ce n'est pas de ta faut mais je préfère que pour ce soir on en reste là…mais…tu sais…c'était très bien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié…dit un Heero virant au rouge pivoine.

Merci beaucoup..

Et c'est ainsi que dans la nuit qui semblait éternelle, deux amants s'endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Il n'était pas prêt mais après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux…à moins que celle-ci décide de les séparer avant l'heure…..

**Fin**

**Alors on en pense quoi ? Reviews please bizoussssssss**


End file.
